a new life for us
by spawn32818
Summary: bulma and chi-chi have been taken to vegetasei can they get away will they want to


A NEW LIFE FOR US**This is an a/u fic, so if this aint your thing don't read. A bulma/vegeta pairing with goku/chi-chi as well. I do not own dragonballz just some action figures that's it. Please review good or bad thank you.The bright sun brought pain to her eyes as the hatch was lifted. Bulma quickly shielded her eyes. It had been days now and the sun was welcomed on her skin, she tensed at the movement of the soldiers. Bulma growled as her feet left the ground; she was being pulled up by her hair. "Let me go you big baka" she spat. She lifted her arms to strike. The air flew from her lungs as the fist met her stomach. She balled up on the floor in pain only to be yanked up with a force that made her back crack. "Stupid human I suggest you remain still, If it wasn't for my orders I would kill you on the spot"he hissed "As well as your wayward friend". He was smirking as he eyed chi-chi.The blood spilled from her lip causing bulma to gasps. "Chi-chi what have they done to you?" The hearty laughter from the saiyan caused both women to turn and glare. "Let's just say she had alittle trouble listening at first, but know we know the rules. Isn't that right slave?" Bulma noticed the white of chi-chi's knuckles as she fought to remain calm. "Hai" was all she said as she bowed her head in shame. The trumpet was played very loud and the slaves turned to face the door. The soldiers walked up and down the line talking with the slaves. "Allright, the prince and king of vegetasei will glance upon you to see who is worthy" Someone snickered causing him to pause. He then continued, "Some of you shall be picked to serve, As some will be the king's personal women at night" he smirked. "And anyone who deny's or disobeys the king or prince shall be killed" his eyes fell on bulma and chi-chi as he named the last one. Both women just smiled to him knowing it was directed at them. Neither one had the desire to be servants or sluts, but they wouldn't die either. They were going to escape, they just didn't know how yet.The heavy door began to open revealing four saiyan guys in gold and red armor. The crowd began to silence as they stepped down and began to walk slowly upon them. Chi-chi grabbed bulma's hand to comfort her. "Chi-chi I have an idea" she whispered. Chi-chi raised her eyebrow "What is it"? "Well surely they need us so I want you to beat me up". Chi-chi's eyes went wide "Are you crazy bulma? Im much stronger then you". Bulma smiled "I know chi-chi Im not saying kill me just ruff me up. They might put me in a room to heal then I can escape and come find you""This might be crazy enough to work I hope" she said. Chi-chi noticed the men were watching them. The girls in the front were bowing to them. "Yeah they will bow to a goldfish if he wears a crown" bulma giggled. "Bulma hush they are watching us now. And they are heading over here"she panicked "Okay chi make it look good our freedom depends on this" bulma stepped away from her and slapped her. "How dare you hit me you bitch" chi-chi screamed and flew to bulma. "Come on weakling, you don't scare me" bulma hissed as she took her fighting stance. Vegeta looked shocked at the two women fighting, his personal guard Kakarot was watching as well. "Kakarot stop this madness at once" vegeta yelled. "Bardock help him" king vegeta followed. Father and son flew to the girls. Kakarot held on to chi-chi as she struggled against him. As Bardock held on to a screaming bulma. Kakarot was pissed from the moment he touched her he almost felt weak as if he had a warm feeling to him. Oh yes the girl most defiantly intrigued him yet it made him mad to not know why she did. They lowered to the groundand dragged the girls to the waiting king and prince.**

"What is the meaning of this" vegeta demanded. "Simple we couldn't decide who hated you more so we fought for the title" chi-chi spat at him.Chi-chi winced as kakarot's grip tightened around her arm "Ouch, watch it bub" "You watch it girl, that is no way to address your prince" he hissed but stared into her eyes as he was looking for something. Chi-chi gazed in his eyes wondering what he was looking at she began to feel uncomfortable. She turned her head to bulma's voice. "Ha like he would ever be our prince" she mocked him and it was very annoying to vegeta.Vegeta grabbed her by her hair and pulled him to him "I can kill you right now you know" he was pissed and she knew it. Bulma was scared to death but she couldn't show it. Before she could react the gasps from the people brought her to the red hand print on the princes face. Bulma went pale *OH NO I HIT HIM* she screamed in her head. Bulma closed her eyes waiting to die, but when nothing came she slowly opened them. Vegeta stood in front of her smirking "Was that your weakly attempt to hurt me" he asked his eyes narrowed. Before she could answer him his hand came down on the back of her neck. She went down, she was out cold. "BULMA" chi-chi screamed "You asshole, why did you hit her?" Kakarot still held her and was getting turned on by her breast heaving into his arms as she yelled. Vegeta nodded to him and Kakarot whacked her like bulma and they both laid next to each other out cold. He felt a hint of remorse for the girl but shrugged it off. The king just stood laughing "Very good son, you and Kakarot handle it well". Vegeta smirked "Take them away nappa. Put them in a room and seal it till further word." As vegeta and kakarot began to walk away both looked back at the unconscience girls and laughed "I do believe these two will have to be watched" kakarot said with a chuckle. Vegeta nodded "Yes maybe we should keep these two around for awhile" he said as he watched nappa pick up bulma. A small wave of jealousy washed over him as nappa touched her but he dismissed it and headed to the royal training room with his guard and best friend.Well this is the beginning so let me know if I should continue it or not. Please review and Im sorry if this is not in paragraph form, I don't know why it wont stay when I post my stories but I am working on it so bare with me okay thanks and JA NE!


End file.
